So I Love You
by magnipisika16
Summary: So I love you for i know no other way than this: where 'I' does not exist nor 'you'. So close that your hand on my chest is my hand. So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION, PLEASE!


**Hey there, minna! I don't have much to say, except this little warning ...**

**THIS FANFIC WAS NOT RATED M FOR NOTHING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

**Inspired by :**

**Sonnet XVII-Pablo Neruda (it ain't a song, i'm afraid)**

* * *

><p><em>I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,<em>

_Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

His hand slowly snaked underneath the soft, white cloth. When he felt that familiar warm sensation his hand was looking for, he stopped. After spending a few minutes enjoying the warmth her body gave his hand, he started tracing her curved figure with his fingers, feeling the rise and fall of her waist as she breathed.

"Lal," he whispered. She didn't stir. He smiled a little as he neared his face behind her neck, and started breathing down her neck.

"I know you're awake, angel," he whispered again, rubbing his nose behind her neck. "Don't fake sleep, kora."

Still, she didn't stir, but instead of being upset with her apathy, he just chuckled, lying flat on his back. He stared at the ceiling, and then back at her.

He was happy. Enough said.

Happy that everything was given back to him. His body, his mortality, his life, and more importantly, his chance to be with her. He endured how long of his pain and suffering, and even came close to giving up, only to find himself buried in supreme ecstasy in the end. Now that he went through every trial with no holds barred, he was sure he can go through anything fate throws at him. No matter what it will be, he'll willingly catch it with both his hands wide open. Anytime.

Except for now.

This moment now was his.

And he chooses to spend it with her.

No obstacles. No blood. No tears.

Just her.

His one and only.

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_In secret, between the shadow and the soul._

Tenderly, he leant forward again and gave her smooth shoulder a kiss full of longing and care. Her body slightly jolted in surprise, and this made him laugh softly.

"I knew you were awake, kora," he giggled. Slowly, her body shifted to face him.

"I'm awake now," she muttered with a small hint of irritation, but her eyes were smiling, he can tell.

"What? Are you mad, kora?" he teased, leaning forward to give her a light kiss.

"Maybe I am," she replied, receiving another kiss from him. "I can't be so sure now, can I?"

He grinned, causing her mind to wander shortly. Looking at him grin like that made her reminisce about her own share of experiences-mostly bad, but it didn't matter. All of them consisted of him and that beautiful and reassuring grin; so therefore, she would never give them away.

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

"Hey," he exclaimed. "You're smiling, kora!"

She didn't bother hiding it. There was nothing to hide anymore.

"You're so pretty when you smile, kora," he sighed dreamily. "So beautiful that I'd be eager to go through storms and earthquakes if, in the end, I'd be rewarded by that smile, kora."

"Sweet," she commented, facing the ceiling. "But, too sweet for my taste."

"You know, you could be a little straightforward sometimes," he pouted.

She gave out a small chuckle, but that small laugh was replaced by a gasp, and was quickly followed by sharp moans. Her eyes slowly winced as she felt his lips travel down her neck, and her leg slightly twitched with pleasure as she felt his hand toured around her body.

"Colonello," she gasped again when she felt him move a bit lower. Involuntarily, her hand grabbed his shoulder, and dug her nails unto his skin. His body jerked up suddenly.

"Sorry," she muttered, lifting her claw off his indented skin. He raised his body from hers, rubbing a hand on his bruised shoulder.

"Hey," he cut in, smiling at her, touching her lips to shush her. "It's okay, kora. It's not your fault. Besides . . ." He leant forward once more and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Can I blame you if you're that vulnerable, kora?"

"What vulnerable are you talking about?" she suddenly blurted out.

"You know what I mean, kora."

She tried to say something as a reply, but his lips quickly trapped hers before she could. For a moment, she lost herself as his tongue begged for entrance. To her surprise, she easily gave consent. Gently, he pushed her down as he moved his tongue around her mouth, and she didn't budge at all. As a matter of fact, she let him take control of the whole evening of passion and lust.

_Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_Risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

His fingers slid under the strap of her tank top, and slowly pulled it down her shoulder. She shuddered a bit with his cold touch, but easily gave in to his silent invitation.

"You're in quite a hurry, aren't you?" she commented, helping him take off her top.

"You think so, kora?" he giggled, giving her another kiss, and then rested his forehead on top of hers. "But, I'm trying to be as gentle as I could, kora. Am I really that fast?"

"Go ahead and ask yourself, moron," she replied, lightly slapping him in the face. He smirked as he succeeded in pulling off her top.

"Well, am I, kora?" He slowly fingered the tips of her breasts, making her burn with desire.

"Yes," she gasped, her body arching, hungry for his touch.

Never had she felt this hunger before. That feeling of immense longing for something that can only be provided by only one person in the whole world. He turned her on with his swift but easy movements and drove her mad. Crazy for more.

If she had known better, she would call this "lust", but now that she was under his strapping spell, she couldn't think straight. Her sanity had escaped her, trying to avoid the flooding of emotions caused by colossal pleasure.

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

He pinned her down, and brushed his lips against hers, and then gently moved it to her jaw, then her cheeks, up until the bottom of her right ear.

"I love you," he whispered. She didn't answer. Mischievously, he gnawed on her ear, and she jolted up in surprise.

"Hey!" she cried.

He chuckled as he met those two auburn eyes with his cerulean ones. They were like four small brown and blue lights that glimmer in the darkness.

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

"Didn't you hear me, kora?" he said with a smile. "I said 'I love you'."

She looked at him weakly, a bit uncertain with his words. The smile on his face faded.

"You know," he said, shifting his weight, lying flat on his back. "I've been saying that to you for so many times since the day we first met, kora."

She shifted her body to face him.

"And, up until now . . ." He faced her, and then smiled weakly.

"You never said 'I love you' back, kora."

"Colonello . . ."

"Don't get me wrong, kora," he claimed, his voice suddenly rising to a more cheerful tone which quickly disappeared. "It's okay with me if you don't want to, kora. I understand if you can't tell me that. I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to."

He looked at her, and she looked away.

_So I love you because I know no other way_

"Good night, kora," he whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek, bringing that memory of austere rocks and clear heavens. She looked up to see him smile before closing his eyes.

"I love you, kora."

She raised herself up, and rested her body on top of him. Her eyes fixed on his sleeping face, all peaceful and innocent, and she couldn't help but agree with what he said.

For the many, _many _years that they've known each other, never had she brought back the words "I love you". Maybe she did, but that was only because she thought he was dead. Back then, no matter how many times she'd bellow it into the heavens, no one would hear her. When he came back, that coward part of her came back as well.

She couldn't tell him. No matter how hard she tries.

_Than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

"I'm so sorry, Colonello," her voice whispered. "I hope you understand this, but I can't say it as easily as you can."

She closed her eyes, brushing her lips unto his, her hand landing on his bare chest as she did. When she pulled off to catch her breath, she felt his heartbeat grow faster, in sync with hers.

It was astonishing. Their hearts were literally beating as one, like two voices-one low, the other high-combining with each other to create one symphony.

They were one.

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

She bent forward again, and this time, kissed him with overflowing emotions. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, influenced by the intense feeling that traveled through her veins.

To her surprise, two arms wrapped around her torso, and pulled her towards him.

She pulled away from the kiss to stare onto his smiling countenance, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You are one ill-behaved little devil," she giggled.

"And you are one lovely little liar," he replied, and journeyed his tongue around her neck, enjoying her satisfied little giggles.

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

In due time this night shall slowly fade away into morning, letting this moment of passion and love be transitioned into a memory, same as other memories. Memories that consists of significant actions that led to change-be it good or bad.

Yet, give upon these two more stars to shine on them, O time-conscious Night! Let this evening grow even longer, and, by all due means that it must come to an end, stay be in your reminiscence of this remarkable hours of darkness wherein two hearts continued their existence as one.

-**FIN-**

**Yeah, I know. Weird huh? And the last part? Shakespearean in a way, isn't it? Oh well, please review :)**

**LoveLots~3**


End file.
